Love in the Firehouse
by Baby Norbert
Summary: Alice decides to hold a charity fundraiser for a local hospital. But what happens when all this concerns her brother Edward and all of his firefighting collegues? only time will tell. All human, canon pairing. Rated M as there might be lemons ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. I'm not sure where this story is going in the long run so it might be a short one unless the characters start having a life of their own (which they are prone too) I would also like to appologies for spelling mistakes and worng usage of words to begin with as I'm not from an English speaking country. I hope you like it and Stephanie Meyer own everything... again I hope you like it! N

**Love in the Firehouse**

"Hi guys" I yelled as I made my way into the firehouse. I heard a rumbling of greetings from above and made my way upstairs. "Hiya Pumpkin" Emmett ruffled my hair as I sat down next to him with a big yellow parcel in my lap, "What have you got there?" he feigned disinterest, but I could tell he was dying to get his hands on the goods inside. "Just a couple of cupcakes" I truthfully told him and blew my bangs out of my eyes and proceeded to look at my nails, this went on for longer than anticipated before Emmett had to clear his throat, "Oh you want some?" I ginned devilishly at him as he stole the box and ran down the hall with a "Thanks Alice!" followed by his booming voice going "Boys – We've got cupcakes!" I grinned as their common room filled quickly. My plan worked well. But then again they always do.

As the guys were munching on the baked goods I made my way to the chief's office. I quietly knocked, "Come in Alice" he always knew when it was me and I smiled to myself as I came to the conclusion that I was either a. the only one who knocked or b. the only one with the ability to do it quietly. It was probably a mixture of the two. "Hi Billy… can I talk to you for a minute? I have an idea to run by you".

Before I knew it I heard Billy's voice over the speaker telling the guys to meet up in the common room (I hadn't told him about my cupcake diversion, but he knew, Billy always did). I started feeling nervous as I made my way down to the common room and I don't really get nervous, but nevertheless my stomach was aflutter. I had picked a good time too, just around the time where the shifts change so that I could get as many of the guys here as possible at the same time, but now the big audience felt daunting. I had to tell myself a couple of times that this was a good idea, probably the best I've had in a long time and I do have my light moments. It's as if I can sense things and I just know this will be great.

"Alice, get out, Billy's got something to tell us" _gee Edward, thanks for being nice_ I rolled my eyes at him and his idea of the confidentiality of the firehouse, when in all reality I knew he just didn't want me to rat him out to Mom. "Actually…" I was just about to come with an amazing comeback when Billy cut me off (thank God, I hate coming up with quality comebacks – I always end up sounding like a five-year-old) "Fellas, listen up! Little Alice got something to say!" and with that he left! I felt like a hundred eyes were upon me at once. Like I was standing in front of the monster Argos and it was contemplating whether or not to eat me. But as I looked around at all the familiar faces my nervousness floated away. "Hi guys, you know I sometimes go down to the kids hospital and help out" they nodded and I briefly wondered at their silence. "Anyway, you also know that in these times it's hard financially both at home, but also at the workplace" I think my formality had something to do with their ability to keep quite I mused as I continued the speech I had been working on in the mirror the past couple of days. "So we're having a fundraiser!" I smiled at them waiting for one of them to get the hint, of course Edward got it first, he was used to my tactics after years of putting up with me, "What do you mean _we're_ having a fundraiser?" the other guys started mumbling a little. "Well, Edward you know there's not much I can do on my own, little old me banging on doors wont make people happy" I gave Emmett the stink eye as he tried to suppress a snort, "So I decided to bring out the big guns… and yes that's you guys" flattery will get you somewhere, I though and batted my eyelashes for good measure "and I talked to Billy and he thought my idea was great so we're holding an auction in about two months! so you guys better go hit the gym!" I was grinning devilishly from ear to ear now, "Because we're auctioning off you guys – so bye, see ya' later!" I tried to make a swift exit, but Emmett blocked my way – why did he have to be a football player? I could get around almost anybody with my dance experience, but that stupid footballer! I growled and he wagged his finger before he grabbed me and placed me on the counter of their (rarely used) tea kitchen, "Whaddya mean, we are auctioning off you guys? Huh Squirt? Care to explain?" I looked over his shoulder and found some puzzled, half angry yet amused looks coming my way. "Okay," I sighed "We're going to auction of dates with you… so what's going to happen is basically we'll be down at Moe's and one at a time we'll auction off a date with each of you and the money will go to Saint Patrick's – I'm really hoping we can get enough money to hire a clown to come down there once a week to see the children or something like that" I hid behind Emmett as I let the guys mull it over. The seconds felt like hours. "Will there be any hot chicks?" Jarred broke the ice and I laughed both as I felt incredibly relived and also because that remark was so typically Jared it almost hurt. "I promise I will drag along as many of my hot girlfriends as I can Jared" and with that the tension was gone, except Jacob, he was still all tense so before I left I quickly added, "Don't worry Jake, I'll make sure Leah gets you".

"You did good sis" Edward slung his arm around me as I made my way out "I know, we shouldn't disturb the marital bliss" I grinned at him and he squeezed my shoulders "That's not what I meant and you know, take a compliment once in a while – it doesn't hurt you know" he playfully showed me as we neared the exit. "I know and thank you, it really means a lot" I hugged him goodbye which was always awkward as he is too tall for his own good and I'm still waiting for that growth spurt Dad promised would come back in the 4th grade. I poked him in the ribs and ran out grinning as I turned to see Edward nurse his poor rib I yelled, "But that doesn't get you out of it!" and I swear I could have heard him swear under his breath. Oh, yes Edward I did good. Now, I just hope I can pull it off!


	2. Chapter 2

Love in the Firehouse Chapter 2

Rosalie POV

Lady Gaga was blasting on from the speakers as I tinkered with my Dad's old truck trying to figure out what was wrong with it this time. I checked everything twice and I still couldn't find what the hell was wrong so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as Lady Gaga told me to 'Just Dance' so I did. As I was dancing around in the old garage having it all to myself I felt at home. I knew this was my element no matter what people thought of me. Here in the stinky garage, music blasting, in my old overalls I let my freak flag fly and I wasn't ashamed. Too bad only a couple of people knew this side of me: Mom, Dad and Alice. I grinned as I though of Alice and how we first meet – if only I had been a dude it would have been the perfect "meet cute". Her car broke down right in front of my Dad's garage! She didn't know he was retired (and the he never bothered taking the sign down) so she came up and knocked as she heard my music from her car (woops – I tend too have it turned up a little too loud for my own good) and I fixed her car. Which I've done a lot since then. Alice and cars doesn't really mix –it's like oil and water. I swear, she must have been filthy rich in a former life having a chauffeur driving her around 'cause she has no idea what she's doing… how she got her driver's license is beyond me. But she's just the sweetest thing and even though I tell her off for not treating her car right every damn time I see her – I can't help but love her. I think it was love at first sight (at least on my part I don't think I'm particularly appealing in my overalls and smothered in greasy oil) too bad neither of us are lesbians.

I was still dancing around when my Dad came in 'Someone's here to see ya' he said and went back into the house, he left the door open for whoever and mere seconds went by before Alice emerged. She always did have great timing, 'How come you always show up just as I'm thinking of you?' she grinned and told me she was just awesome like that and added 'What were you thinking? Was it good?' she laughed as I confessed. 'You'll always be my little grease monkey' she made a move as to hug me but obviously decided against it. 'I'll hug you after you've showered!' she winked and started pushing me into the house with more force than one could imagine coming from that tiny body. As I re-entered my room freshly showered Alice launched her tiny little body onto mine, giving me my promised hug. "I know I haven't really been around lately, because of the fundraiser – so I'm taking you out to dinner!" she announced and went straight to my closet to find me an outfit. This was one of the many perks of having Alice as a friend, not many girls my age have e personal stylist, but I do! And she always has me looking great.

Alice was telling me all about the fundraiser as I skimmed the menu and to be honest I wasn't really listening – I care about the children's hospital as much as the next person and I will of course donate something, but I really didn't need to know all the details did I? That was what I thought until I caught the word 'firemen' "What? Back up honey… what were you saying?" Alice now held my full attention. "I knew I'd get your attention once I got to the firemen" the little pixie looked smug, but continued, "I'm going to auction them off… you know like a date with one of them or what ever it is you want to do with a fireman" I merely raised my eyebrow at the last remark "Ew, dirty!" she swatted my arm, "I didn't mean it like that!" she giggled and made a little pretend gag. "Are you saying they're not hot? Because if they're not you might not make that much money…"

"Oh they are… they're just all practically family" she sighed and I got it – everybody saw Alice as a cute little sister. I'm not sure Edward as aware that she's not 11 and my guess is that the other guys aren't much better. "But I have this feeling something is going to happen" Alice's smile grew bigger if possible and I didn't need to speak to get her to go on, "I think you're going to meet someone… and soon!" that was not what I expected to hear and to be honest I didn't really believe her. My scepticism must have been apparent because she added, "And I think I know who… but I won't tell you" she said and turned her attention to her plate and I knew this was payback for me not believing her. The little pixie knew very well that my curiosity always got the better than me. But I will not take an interest and Alice's _feeling_. I will not take an interest in Alice's feeling. I will not… but Alice's feelings tends to be right? What about the time she knew it was going to snow when the weather man said it most definitely wouldn't? and she knew my parents would give me a coat last Christmas… I could feel her big blue eyes on me as I internally debated whether or not to give in as I knew I would eventually. It was only a question of how long I could keep focused on not giving in. Annoying, persuasive, little Alice… what would my life be without you.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone,  
Jemima84 mentioned that it was a bit hard to read with the long paragraphs so I'm trying to make it better, but I'm not an overly technical person so it might be a while before I get the hang on how to do things here on  
Jemima84: you guessed my plot line! okay so it's pretty obvious what's going to happen... but I just wanted to tell you all that Jasper will make his apperance soon!  
You probably all noticed a change in POV in chapter 2 and I just wanted to let you know that once in a while a Rosalie POV pops up. Because 1. Alice talks a lot so sometimes I have to give her a break so she wont strain her voice! 2. I think we need more Emmett!  
This is a short one (sorry), but I hope you like it!  
Baby Norber

Chapter 3.

Alice POV

Rosalie didn't bite this time, but I knew that she eventually would and as I made my way home I thought about how to set her up with Emmett. Dragging her to the auction would be the easiest, but there could be a chance that she wouldn't end up getting him and I was planning on dragging her along anyway. Plus, knowing Rosalie it probably wouldn't be a good idea to make a blatant set-up. If she smells a set up she'll go running for the hills.  
I guess I can understand her as most of the guys she's been set up with as been total pigs only wanting to date her because she's beautiful and being able to brag about it. The thing about Rosalie is that she's incredibly beautiful; I swear to God I've heard kids ask her if she's Barbie! And okay sometimes it kind off goes to her head, but I'm honestly surprised she as down to earth as she is and, like me, she's not afraid to let her freak flag fly. Now, if only I could get her to admit "to the public" she wants to be a mechanic. I know it's her dream to reopen her fathers shop and I could just imagine it… it would be so awesome and she would hands down be the most glamorous mechanic in America!  
But I think that project is going to take a lot more effort than getting her together with Emmett (whom I'm convinced is her soul mate!).

I realise that my parents wont be home tonight (yes, sadly I still live at home at age 20 – pathetic I know) so I decide to head over to the firehouse in hopes of snagging some left over pizza. Of course I could count on Emmett to deliver the goods. He might be Rosalie's romantic soul mate, but he is definitely my pizza soul mate.  
"So, anyone got any ideas on how to haze the new guy?" Emmett asks as he's munching on a slice (Rosalie will have to work on his table manners) and as no one has any ideas I quip, "New guy?" and Billy come in telling Emmett off for the hazing comment and explains to me that a guy from Texas is coming in a couple of weeks. "Before or after the auction?" I innocently ask and Edward scoffs at me "We don't want to scare him off Alice" and I roll my eyes, "You're not insinuating that I'm scary, are you?" at least Emmett laughs at my comment, but sadly he'd the only one. "Alice, we all know you're a devil in angels clothing" Billy states and continues "and I'm pretty sure auctioning him off could be considered hazing".  
I try to explain that it could be a good way for him to meet the local community and raise money for a good cause, but when I jokingly add that it would be nice with a new "hot piece of meat" it turns quiet. "Come on guys, if you're allowed to objectify women then I'm allowed to objectify men – and don't deny you do it" I give all of them the stink eye "Plus, I _am_ 20 years old! Sometimes you all seem to forget that…" I end my statement by taking a bit bite of pizza. Case closed.  
After a couple of minutes the conversation picks up again, but I'm to bummed to join in so I decide to go home.

"Hey Alice, wait up" Edward is sprinting down the road after me. "I'm sorry about in there… it's just" he runs his hand through his hair in frustration as he's trying to come up with the right words.  
"Remember when you were 8 and had your first ballet show?" I nod, "and you were so scared that I had to hold your hand until the very last second before you had to go on stage?" I nod again, "You're still that girl to me, Alice and I know you've grown up, but to me you're still that little scared girl who needed her big brother to protect her from the bad things in life" I smile at him and take his hand "That's very sweet Edward and she's still in here" I place is hand on my heart "but I've grown up too and though sometimes I still need a protective big brother what I need more is a friend" he gets it and gives me a hug.  
I smile into his shoulder when he adds "I guess it doesn't help that everyone of my friends have become surrogate older brothers too" I laugh and shake my head "No, not really" he hugs me once more (what's gotten into him today?) and tells me he'll talk to the guys "but don't expect immediate results – some of them are quite thick you know" he winks and walks back to the firehouse.  
On my way home I plot how to get Rose and Emmett together and I think I know just how to do it. Oh, the cleverness of me.


	4. Author's NoteDisclaimer

Authors Note:

Jemima84 was so lovely to remind me of the fact that I haven't put up a disclaimer – so here it somes (wouldn't want to get in trouble):

I do not own anything - all of these lovely characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and NOT me.


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing, these lovely characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer! _

Hey Everyone,

I wanted to start out by saying sorry for taking so long, I had a really hard time writing this chapter and if you want to know more I'll explain at the bottom (wouldn't want to start out with spoilers). Sorry about my spelling mistakes (I'm not a native speaker so there's bound to be a few) and I hope you like it!

Love in the Firehouse Chapter 4

I was getting pretty excited as the now infamous auction was mere days away and I wasn't the only one. Even though the guys would never admit it they were looking forward to it - the fact that I'd found them in the "in house" gym down at the station the other day is an indicator and the fact that they were actually working out an even greater one. I don't know why they make such a big deal out of it – I mean yes, it's a meat-market, but we're not holding a best looking competition, as I told them several times they don't have to offer going on a date, they could offer IT lessons or help with cleaning out garages or something.  
It is pure vanity is what this is, and I told them that so they kicked me out! Luckily I found refugee in Billy's office.

As I approach the building I really hope they've forgotten my vanity comment as I really need to get my notes in order (I am presenting them after all and I want to do it right) and I think a little pep talk is in order. If I have to I'll just pout and go: well there really is no harm in wanting to look good for the ladies…Oh well if it comes down to it I'll sneak my way in.  
The door is locked, which is weird – they never lock the door, I mean, they're supposed to, but none of them ever remember to! Much to the advantage of suspicious characters like myself. I press the buzzer (don't ask me why this place has a buzzer… maybe it used to be an apartment building… more likely Billy let Jake install it when he had his tech phase)  
"Guys, let me in… come on, it's Alice" no reply, "I said I was sorry… come on! Do the right thing here fellas… help a lady out!" I beg and a picture of Emmett trying to suppress his laughter pops into my head. Stupid boys. I guess they really do hold grudges and here I was thinking that was a girl thing.  
I'm not wearing the appropriate footwear to accomplish stealthy behaviour right now and I look at my boots (My lovely knee high leather boots with the heel in the perfect height – not so high I can't walk without waddling like a duck and not so low that I resemble a 12 year old) and I contemplate taking them off before going round the back and prying a window open. Dear God, I sound like a criminal… Dad would be so disappointed if he knew, Mom on the other hand might be a bit proud.  
I sigh as I brace myself and I take a step burring my right boot in the muddy soil "I'm sorry baby, Mommy will wash you when we get home" I tell my now extremely muddy boot. I pull myself together and manage to get around the building and find the window I've pried open before (my stupid brother, and stupid Emmett said I couldn't do it… and as I always say: if it sounds like a dare it is a dare). Just when I nudge the window someone at my left clears his throat. Well, this is embarrassing. Please, let it be Billy. Please, let it be Billy. Dear God, not Emmett… not Emmett.  
As I pray internally a dark voice says "Excuse me Ma'am" making my knees buckle and my heart race and not from fear, no this is definitely something else. Fear is never accompanied my tingles shooting up and down my spine and a warmth spreading throughout my body. I'd never truly understood all the romance novels when they described how the heroines felt their knees give out, or butterflies erupting in their stomachs at the sound of the hero's voice until this moment. I must have been lost in incoherent thought for a while until I realised I'd been called Ma'am. No one would ever call me that, which means the person to my left watching was most certainly looks like braking and entering is a stranger. Not good, Alice Cullen, this is not good. I slowly turn my head afraid to turn my entire body as my knees still feel a little weird and who knows maybe this stranger thinks I'm a total psycho and is contemplating body-slamming to the ground! (I've clearly spent to much time with Emmett when I actually think about body-slamming).  
In the shade of the building the most gorgeous man I've ever seen is standing looking very suspiciously in my direction. My heart sinks, I've never felt this bad in my life… embarrassed beyond belief I feel myself redden under the handsome man's stare. Did he have to be this good looking? Any other guy I would have talked my way out of this by now, but him with his clear blue eyes, chiselled features, lips that look soft enough to… Alice get a hold of yourself. How can he stun me to silence? I usually never shut up… speak Alice, speak! He seems to notice my distress and he runs a hand through his hair making my notice the dirty blond mess of curls for the first time making me take a shallow breath. "Care to explain what you're doing little lady?" I try to explain, but no words come out. That has never happened before and in the back of my mind I expect Edward to be standing behind me capturing the first moment ever Alice Cullen is speechless on video. But no, it's just me and the handsome stranger. "I… I couldn't get in at the front" I slap myself on the forehead as that was clearly not the right thing to say if I don't want to come off stalkerish. My handsome stranger raises his eyebrows "God, I'm not explaining this well… I'm pretty sure they locked me out on purpose" his eyebrows go further up, "To punish me… I said something the other day and… well they, they threw me out and I – I just wanted to apologies _again_ and…" I look helplessly at the man who now clearly thinks I'm mental.  
"Why don't you tell me who you are?" he speaks slowly like a cop telling a criminal to put the gun down. I bite my lip "I'm Alice" I sound uncertain, "Cullen… Edward's sister" I nod to the house. Edward's name clearly hit home as he doesn't look half as spooked as he did seconds ago. He must be the new guy.  
"Edward's sister… but I thought?" he looks me over still dubious as to my sincerity (and mental heath I'm sure) "I thought…" and then it dawns on me, "You thought I was younger, right?" he sheepishly smiles and nods "They make me sound like a seven year old" I whine, "It's really frustrating" I walk closer to him shuffling through my purse "Here's my student ID" I smile as I hand it to him, "just to make it clear that I'm not some psycho nut job out to get the firemen" I mentally pat my back for making a semi-coherent statement in his presence. "You're 20" he sounds surprised, but it's not as if I haven't experienced that before "Yup, I know, I'm vertically challenged, I still get the kids menu when I go out to eat sometimes" I smile and kick myself for the verbal-diarrhoea. It was going so well and then the word vomit decided to show its ugly face!  
"Well, Miss Alice let me lock you in" he hooks his arm under mine and help me navigate in the mud. "Oh, and they didn't lock you out" he smiles and up close I notice his dimples. Sigh. "They went down to help Mrs. Till" I nod understanding perfectly "So Mr. Tubbles decided to try and climb the apple tree once again did he?" I laugh "Mr. Tubbles?" he stops in front of the building clearly without a clue as to what I'm talking about "Her cat…"  
"Cat?" I nod in confirmation, "Then why did they all go? And why the need to take the truck?" I giggle "New guy" I pat his back trying to hold back the glee bubbling inside me screaming 'You touched him! You touched him! You really really touched him!' "Learn much you need" I hope he gets this is my version of Yoda… well he doesn't looked freaked, more like intrigued. "If you never mention how we met to _anyone_ I'll tell ya'" I smiled widely as he agrees "Mrs Till always and I mean _always_ has cookies ready for the boys… which is good 'cause Mr. Tubbles get into a lot of trouble and as for taking the truck it's just for show… you know the kids love that stuff" he nods and I know he gets it at least the last part, because as Mom says: inside every fire fighter there is a little boy who thinks the fire truck is the single coolest thing on the planet.  
"But why leave the new guy?" I give him a look "Is this their way of hazing you? Leaving you here to go eat cookies without you knowing? God, they suck at hazing!" he laughs along with me, but adds with a wink "I don't think so… I think the hazing part is leaving me here to deal with you" my jaw drops "You did not just say that!" I pretend to be outraged, but I don't think I could be mad at him "You just met me!" he puts his hands up in front of himself (The-I-give-up position as Emmett would say)  
"That might be true… but since I just realised Edward's sister is 20 and not 7" I growl, but he continues as if I didn't say a thing "I've also just realised that Ed's sister and the chick who's in charge of the auction Saturday is the same person… and believe me, I've been warned plenty" I don't know how to respond and decide to narrow my eyes at my handsome stranger and I realise he hasn't told me his name yet.  
"Mmm hmm, whatever you say, whatever you say… you realise you haven't told me your name yet? What's up with that? Trying to come of all mysterious are we?" he stretches out his arm and as his big, warm hand envelope mine tingles shoot up and down my spine for the second time today before his dark honeyed voice tells me "I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock".

I hope you liked it! And again sorry for taking so long I was just having such a hard time introducing Jasper… I really wanted to get it right and none of my ideas seemed to work until I put Alice in a suspicious situation. Will she ever forgive me for humiliating her? I sure hope so


	6. Chapter 5

Hi all (if anyone is still readin this)  
Its been a while and I'm really sorry - I haven't got some genius excuse for not updating, I just haven't felt like writing and I wasn't sure how to write in Alice's point of view when she's not her happy perky self... I really hope that I will update more regularly from now on but I don't know if it'll actually happen :-/  
Anyway here is a (very) short chapter from Alice's point of view and the next will be from the pov of our favourite female blonde, Miss Rosalie.  
I hope you like it.

Love in the Firehouse - Chapter 5 (Alice POV)

I dump my shopping bag beside me on Rosalie's couch. The fact that I had yet to speak had not gone past her and she was eyeing my warily. I looked at her pretty puzzled face and sigh before banging my head on her coffee table "Alice?" I do it again and again and again until I loose count. Rosalie puts the bag on the floor and takes its place on the couch. I can feel her hand stroking my back trying to comfort me "Honey, " she stops me from bang my head on her table again "you have to stop that. Stop hurting yourself and tell me what happened" but I don't want to. I put on my puppy dog face to try and get out of it. She eyes me sceptically but lets me off the hook for now to take a peek at contents of my shopping bag.  
"Chips, ice cream, strawberries, silk blouse" she raises her right eyebrow at me so I burry my face in my arms using them as a makeshift pillow on the table, "Oh, honey… what happened" and with that I know she's found the shoes. I don't know how to start but as Rose knows after a couple of spoonfuls of ice cream and strawberries it gets easier for me. "I met the most amazing man today" I sigh and before Rosalie can ask me why that's a bad thing I put my hand up to stop her "and I made a complete and utter arse of myself in front of him" I pout and tug into my bowl of ice cream furiously.  
Before I know it Rose has coerced the embarrassing tale from me. She doesn't judge, comment or laugh, no, she simply lets me wallow and pout all I want, which is all I need.

I feel a little better as I wake up the day after 'the incident' as Rosalie named it last night. No, that's a lie – I _do not_ feel any better, but wearing my brand new, super soft silk blouse almost puts a smile on my face, almost.  
But no matter how much I love the blouse a smile doesn't stay on my lips for long and as the day comes to an end I don't feel like myself – yes I've smiled and laughed today but not how I normally do – it felt shallow and hollow and not like when Newton tells his stupid jokes… you know the type, everyone has a friend who tells the worst jokes but you laugh anyway in part not to hurt his (or her) feelings and in part because the fact that the jokes are embarrassingly not funny actually makes them funny (or maybe I'm the only one with that kind of twisted sense of humour). No more like you laugh and in the moment it is funny, but straight after you feel hollow again and the gnawing feeling in your stomach returns.  
I think even Mom noticed that I'm not myself today and I just hope she'll let me be because I really don't want to tell the tale again.  
God, I'm so embarrassed! And I know that we joked around afterwards and all and he probably doesn't think anything of it, but I'm mortified and even more I'm incredibly sad because the minutes I've spent with Jasper as left me completely in love with him and I just know he'll never think of me as anything but Edward's sister like the rest of the guys and even worse he'll grow to see me like a sister like Emmett does. To put it simply: this sucks.

Edward texts me after his shift (why he didn't do it during I don't know – it's not like being at work as ever stopped him from texting me before) he wants to know why I didn't stop by today and I tell him I was busy and I was busy, busy moping but he doesn't need to know that! And with the auction coming up he doesn't press the issue further.  
The next days go by in a blur of preparation for the auction and I'm happily throwing myself into the work as well as dropping hint left and right to Rosalie about her soul mate – I honestly can't believe she hasn't taken the bait yet and while I am disappointed that I haven't been able to start flexing my matchmaking muscle I can't help being a little proud of her display of patience, something no-one would normally attribute Rose.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
